1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image processing apparatus and an image processing program that sets arrangements of manuscript data in cases that a plurality of sets of manuscript data (image data) are printed onto sheets, and the printed sheets are divided and folded into N (N is a natural number greater than or equal to 2) equally sized divisions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, so called finishing functions of printing apparatuses, such as folding printed sheets and binding printed sheets into books, are becoming more robust. There are various methods by which the finishing function folds sheets, such as half fold, inner third fold, outer third fold (Z fold), and inner quarter fold (French window fold).
Manuscript data which are printed onto sheets to be folded in such manners are generated by employing applications and the like installed in computers. There are cases in which manuscript data are generated at a ⅓ of the size of the sheets (single surface size) such that different sets of manuscript data are printed on each of a plurality of surfaces that are generated by the sheets being folded in thirds, for example. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-003572 discloses a printing control apparatus that automatically arranges a plurality of sets of manuscript data which are generated to be of single surface sizes with respect to sheets which are to be folded into thirds.
There are cases in which printed matter which are folded into thirds having one set of manuscript data printed on a single surface and a set of manuscript data printed on two or three continuous surfaces are desired. In this case, it is necessary for an application to generate sets of manuscript data having different sizes: a single surface size, a size twice the single surface size (double surface size), and a size three times the single surface size (triple surface size).
The printing control apparatus of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-003572 that arranges sets of manuscript data within single surfaces cannot be applied to generate printed matter which are folded into thirds having sets of manuscript data to be arranged within two or three continuous surfaces. In the case that such folded printed matter are to be generated, the bothersome operation of manually performing imposition processes for each set of manuscript data becomes necessary.